Victory on Namek
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: A what if scenario where Frieza emerges victorious on Namek thanks to the help of his wife Frost.
1. Chapter 1: First Form

**Chapter 1: First Form**

Frieza was enraged, the Namekian Nail had only been delaying him so that the warriors from the planet earth could use the Dragon Balls. He arrived at where they had the Dragon Balls only to find that they had turned to stone. However Frieza had no idea that they had turned to stone because Guru was dead, he thought it was because the warriors had already made a wish.

"You dare deny the all-powerful Frieza his immortality?" Frieza roared. "You shall all pay."

At that very moment Vegeta arrived.

"And I will end any chance of you ever gaining that immortality." Vegeta declared. "For I have become the Super Saiyan that will bring about your downfall."

Frieza activated his scanner and read Vegeta's power level.

"Pfff, only 275,000, that's just over half of my own," Frieza commented.

"Try again!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up.

Frieza watched in shock as Vegeta's power level rose dramatically finally stopping at 500,000.

"That's almost impressive," Frieza said. "Almost, but that's not good enough."

"Then back it up," Vegeta challenged him.

The two warriors went at trading blows. Despite Frieza being slightly more powerful the fight between them was pretty even. Krillin and Gohan watched the fight with awe that Vegeta was able to hold his own against Frieza, but also at the massive power that was on display. After what seemed like several minutes both of them realized that Vegeta had no chance of winning this fight.

"I think Vegeta is just distracting Frieza so we can make a sneak attack on him," Gohan said.

"I think you're right," Krillin agreed.

Vegeta noticed out of the corner of his eye Gohan and Krillin preparing to attack Frieza. Vegeta nailed Frieza with a powerful blow that sent Frieza reeling backwards. Krillin then unleashed a Destructo Disc and Gohan fired a Masenko at Frieza. At the last possible moment Frieza noticed the two attacks incoming. He was able to dodge Krillin's Destructo Disc and he fired his own Ki blast to try and stop Gohan's Masenko. There was a big explosion.

"We did it!" Gohan exclaimed.

However the smoke cleared and Frieza was still standing, albeit slightly scratched.

"Hmph, teaming up on me to try and beat me," Frieza said. "You will have to do better than that."

"Well you will have to face the three of us together Frieza," Vegeta said.

Just then the three Z-warriors noticed the arrival of another power, almost as powerful as Frieza. They both looked up in the sky to see a pink blur streak in and land beside Frieza.

"Ah now this should even things up a bit," Frieza said. "Allow me to introduce to you my wife, Lady Frost."

The female Icejin that stood beside Frieza was only ever so slightly shorter and instead of white colouring she was pink and where Frieza had purple she had a reddish-magenta.

"Sorry to be late dear," Frost said. "But there was an uprising on Bas that I had to put down, rather violently."

"That's quite alright," Frieza said. "Now would you mind dealing with the bald one and the short one? Vegeta and I have a score to settle."

"With pleasure," Frost said with a smile.

Vegeta and Frieza squared off once more, but this time Frieza seemed to clearly have the upper hand. He thoroughly thrashed Vegeta kicking him into the surrounding landscape several times. Vegeta final retaliated to the beating he was getting by firing a powerful Big Bang Cannon at Frieza. However Frieza easily deflected the attack causing it to hit a nearby abandoned Namekian building destroying it entirely.

Meanwhile Frost was having an incredibly easy time with Gohan and Krillin, considering that she severely out powered them. Frost easily thrashed the two of them around smashing them into the ground repeatedly.

"I thought since this was two on one," Frost taunted as Krillin and Gohan struggled to pick themselves up off the ground. "But it looks like Frieza is having a tougher fight against Vegeta."

At just that moment Frieza drove Vegeta head first into the ground and then fired a powerful Ki blast at Vegeta leaving him barely alive in a smoking crater.

At the sight of this Gohan got incredibly angry and launched himself at Frieza. Frieza was caught off guard as Gohan flew into him with a powerful headbutt. Frieza was sent flying. Frost moved to go after Gohan but Krillin grabbed her by the tail and threw her in the opposite direction.

Dende, who had been hiding realized what Gohan and Krillin were doing. They were giving him an opportunity to heal Vegeta. He moved in and used his healing powers on Vegeta.

"Ugh, thanks," Vegeta grunted to Dende as he got up.

Frieza had recovered from the attack by Gohan and had proceeded to lay a beating on the child. Frost had returned from whence Krillin had thrown her and was enjoying herself pummelling him. Suddenly a pair of powerful Ki blasts came from out of nowhere striking them both. Frieza and Frost both picked themselves up and looked to see who had fired the energy blasts. They were both mildly surprised to see Vegeta was standing once again.

"Surprise," Vegeta said. "Guess who's back and more powerful than ever."

Frieza activated his scanner once again to check Vegeta's power level.

"800,000?" Frieza exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"I told you I am the Legendary Super Saiyan," Vegeta said.

"Well now this is interesting," Frieza said. "It has been a while since I've had to unleash my true power."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Form

**Chapter 2: Second Form**

"Prepare to see what true power looks like," Frieza declared.

Frieza began powering up and the three Z-warriors were all frightened by the sudden increase in Ki that they could all sense. Wind rushed at near hurricane like speeds away from Frieza who grunted and growled.

As they watched Frieza's body began pulsing as if something were trying to force its way out from the inside. Then Frieza's body began to grow. It was uneven first his entire torso and arms expanded leaving him with almost comically small legs and a head. Then his legs grew to match his body. The horns on his head grew longer and pointed upwards, while his neck grew thicker and more muscular. Frieza's voice grew deeper and his body glowed white as the final few changes took place. Finally the glow faded away and Frieza a stood there, now twice as tall as any of the others.

"Oh I do so love it when you transform," Frost cooed over her husband. "Reminds me why I married the most powerful being in the galaxy."

"Ha, ha, ha, yes," Frieza chuckled. "Now all of you can prepare to die."

"We're going to have to work together to take him down," Vegeta said.

"But what about Frost?" Krillin asked.

"If I know Frieza his pride will mean that he will take on the three of us alone." Vegeta said. "She won't interfere."

The three warriors all prepared themselves.

"So you all want to challenge me at once? Very well," Frieza said. "Even the three of you should be no problem for me."

Before they could react Frieza sudden charged forward headfirst at Krillin. Before Krillin could react he found himself impaled on Frieza's horns. Frieza then charged up a Ki blast and sent Krillin flying away.

"Krillin!" Gohan cried flying after his friend.

However Gohan wasn't able to get to Krillin before Frieza cut him off.

"You shouldn't worry about your friend, you should worry about yourself," Frieza suggested.

"You animal! You monster!" Gohan shouted.

Suddenly Gohan burst with power that Frieza had not anticipated and he unleashed his rage on Frieza for what he had done to Krillin. He landed repeated kicks and punches on Frieza and drove his new powerful form into the ground. Then he unleashed a Masenko attack at him far more powerful than any he had ever done before. The explosion was absolutely massive. But when the dust finally cleared Frieza just stood up as if nothing had happened.

"I gotta admit kid, you caught me off guard," Frieza commented. "But it doesn't matter, you're not even a tenth as powerful as me. But what you just did to me won't even begin to compare to what I'm about to do to you."

Gohan just floated in the air quaking with fear as Frieza rose up in front of him. Frieza smirked and then drove a powerful knee into Gohan's midsection. Gohan doubled over coughing up blood.

"Out of it with just one hit? How disappointing." Frieza remarked.

He then kicked Gohan out of the air sending him crashing to the ground. Frieza floated in the air laughing at Gohan.

"Hey Frieza!" Vegeta shouted.

Frieza turned around only to be struck by a massive Ki attack from Vegeta.

"You should have known never to turn your back on an opponent," Vegeta commented.

Vegeta then followed that attack up with a powerful Galick Gun attack. The resulting explosion was blinding. Vegeta laughed thinking that he had managed to defeat Frieza once and for all. But then he noticed Frost down on the ground chuckling. The explosion cleared and Frieza was still floating in the air, completely unharmed.

"Don't look so surprised Vegeta," Frieza said. "I'll deal with you once of dealt with your little friend."

Frieza floated down to where Gohan was and proceeded to pick him up by his hair. He then beat on him with a few kicks and knees. Gohan tried to mount a comeback by flying up into the air but Frieza teleported behind him and slammed him back into the ground with his tail. He then put his foot on Gohan's head and proceeded to slowly press down.

"Vegeta aren't you going to help him?" Frieza taunted. "I guess it really is hard to find good friends these days."

Suddenly from out of nowhere a Destructo Disc came flying in. Frieza was just barely able to get out of the way. He then looked to see where the attack had come from and was surprised to see Krillin was up and about again.

"What you again?" Frieza exclaimed. "But how?"

"Come and get me Frieza!" Krillin taunted him

Frieza then charged at Krillin, but Krillin just took off and flew away. Frieza continued to chase Krillin who hid in a series of canyons.

"Once Frieza has killed the bald one, you'll be next," Frost said to Vegeta with a smirk.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Vegeta said. "And once I've finished Frieza off I'll finish off you."

Frost snorted, "I'm going to go watch my husband kill the bald one."

She took off after Krillin and Frieza leaving Vegeta alone.

Meanwhile Frieza had managed to smoke Krillin out of the canyons only for Krillin to try hiding underwater. Frieza then blasted the water, getting Krillin out of hiding there as well. Frost showed up just as Vegeta was charging in at Krillin who seemed to have all but given up. Krillin then unleashed his solar flare attack. Both Frost and Frieza were left blinded. When they were able to see again Krillin was gone, they flew back to where they had left Vegeta and were surprise to see that he was joined by both Krillin and Gohan who had somehow recovered.

"Let's get them together boys!" Vegeta said.

The three of them launched a massive barrage of Ki attacks at Frieza. However they ended up having no effect.

"Is that the best you can do?" Frieza asked. "Because if it is your deaths are only inevitable."

Suddenly from out of nowhere a new figure flew in stopping in front of Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta. The three of them were surprised to see Piccolo. All three of them realized that Piccolo was somehow incredibly powerful, quite possibly on an equal level with Frieza.

"So that's Frieza?" Piccolo asked.

"That's him," Gohan confirmed.

"And who's that?" Piccolo inquired pointing at Frost.

"That's his wife, Frost," Krillin replied.

"Supposedly he's unbeatable," Piccolo said. "But we'll see. You three handle Frost. Frieza is mine."

"I suggested you mind your own business Namekian," Frieza said sarcastically. "It would so ease my conscious knowing that I spared the life of at least one of your people."

Piccolo just stared at Frieza who stared back.

"So you think you're real tough eh? Well it won't be long before I have you begging for mercy," Frieza said.

Piccolo didn't replying instead he just charged at Frieza and the two of them began trading blows. Frieza was surprised the Piccolo was matching him blow for blow. Eventually Piccolo was able to land a few lucky shots sending Frieza tumbling away.

"Guess I'll have to settle for battling you," Vegeta said to Frost. "Although I don't think this will be much of a challenge."

Frost just chuckled, "My husband may be the most powerful being in the galaxy. But I'm not so defenseless. Nobody is Frieza's equal, but I'm as close as it gets."

"What is she talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Frieza isn't the only one who can transform," Frost said. "Just watch."

The three of them were only able to stand and watch in awe as Frost began powering up. Her transformation was quicker than Frieza's. First her arms grew longer and thicker followed by her legs. Then the rest of her body followed. Lastly her head grew to match the rest of her body, her horns grew longer and upwards as Frieza's had. When the transformation was complete she was not quite as tall as Frieza now was, but still towered over the three warriors. She also wasn't quite as thickly built as Frieza and had noticeable breasts that had gotten bigger from before.

"My god, she's almost as powerful as Frieza," Krillin commented.

Meanwhile Frieza had recovered from Piccolo's attack and had retaliated. He started by beating Piccolo into a hillside and then unloading hundreds of Ki blasts on him.

"That was entertaining," Frieza commented believing Piccolo defeated.

However Piccolo got up from the destroyed landscape and started back at Frieza.

"You surprise me," Frieza said. "You're quite different from all the other Namekians I've faced."

Frieza again charged at Piccolo and the two of them began trading blows once more. They matched each other blow for blow until Frieza surprised Piccolo with a blow from his tail slamming Piccolo underwater. Frieza then choked Piccolo until he thought him dead and then flew triumphantly out of the water.

Meanwhile the newly transformed Frost was staring down the three other warriors.

"So who wants to die first?" Frost asked, her voice now deeper than before.

Suddenly Vegeta just took off in the air and tried to fly away, leaving Gohan and Krillin standing there dumbfounded. The smirk on Frost's face turned to scowl and she took off after Vegeta. Vegeta looked back to see where Frost was but didn't see her. As he looked back forward he came to a sudden stop to avoid running into Frost, stopping just a few feet in front of her.

"Sorry were you planning on leaving? I do so hate it when people leave without saying good-bye." Frost commented.

"No!" Vegeta stuttered in fear and then took off again.

However he didn't get far before Frost caught up with him again.

"You certainly don't have very good manners Vegeta." Frost said. "I thought you were supposed to be royalty."

Vegeta backed away from her in fear not sure if he should try running again.

"If only the rest of your Saiyan race could see the '_Brave'_ Prince Vegeta now," Frost commented sarcastically emphasizing the word Brave. "But that really doesn't matter because I've got you trapped like a scared little animal."

Frost floated slowly towards Vegeta looming menacingly over him.

"But don't worry, I'm going to save you for last. I'm sure once Frieza has dealt with your Namek friend he'll want to take part in destroying you for your betrayal."

Frost then drove a fist into Vegeta's mid-section so hard that he was spewing up blood. She then flew back to where Gohan and Krillin were and threw Vegeta into the ground.

"Anyone else feel like leaving?" Frost asked.

Neither Krillin nor Gohan dared to move.

"I didn't think so," Frost said with an evil half-smile.

Meanwhile Piccolo wasn't out of it yet. He shot back up in the air from underwater. But Frieza was ready for him. Frieza hit Piccolo with a Ki attack that sent him into a hill with a large explosion. Frieza then fired a Death Beam from his finger which struck the remains of the hill blowing it to smithereens.

"Well that takes care of the last of the Nameks," Frieza commented.

Suddenly the rubble of the destroyed hill flew in all directions. Frieza looked in surprise as Piccolo emerged from the rubble.

"What?" Frieza exclaimed.

"You underestimated my power," Piccolo said.

Frieza lunged at Piccolo trying to hit him but Piccolo teleported out of the way. Frieza continued to try and strike Piccolo but Piccolo was always just out of his reach.

"I'm sure you're wondering just how I can anticipate your every move right horn boy?" Piccolo asked.

Frieza angrily grabbed Frieza by his cape.

"What did you call me?" Frieza growled.

"That the best you can do Frieza?" Piccolo asked his voice changed.

"What that voice," Frieza exclaimed.

"Piccolo and I are of one body," Piccolo said in Nail's voice.

"And with our combined strength, you Frieza are no match for us," Piccolo said in his own voice.

Piccolo suddenly powered up causing Frieza to let go of him. Piccolo began glowing with energy as Frieza watched somewhat nervously.

"Now that I've gained ultimate power I can finish off this little game," Piccolo said.

Piccolo then went on the offensive striking Frieza with several powerful blows. Frieza was sent flying about until her was land what could only be described as a lucky counter. He then charged up a powerful Ki attack. Piccolo just stood there and somehow batted the attack aside with a single hand before firing his own powerful attack back at Frieza. The attack struck Frieza who disappeared in the ensuing flash. However when everything cleared Frieza was still there, slightly scratched and incredibly angry. Frieza floated down to stand in front of Piccolo. Frieza stood about a half foot taller than the big Namek.

The two of them stared at each other, each daring the other to make the first move. Suddenly Frieza struck Piccolo in the face with a punch. Frieza then followed it up with several strikes and pounding him into the ground. Frieza then jumped in the air and was about to come stomping down on Piccolo but at the very last second Piccolo leapt out of the way. Frieza jumped up in the air after Piccolo and struck him again with a big double handed hammer strike, smashing Piccolo into the ground again.

Meanwhile Frost was looming large over Krillin and Gohan, who were perhaps half her height.

"Let's make this fun," Frost said. "I'll let you two have the first strike."

Both Gohan and Krillin and launched themselves at Frost hitting her with repeated strikes. However Frost just stood there taking them as they had almost no effect. Krillin then grabbed Gohan and spun him around and Gohan struck Frost with a big kick which finally sent her flying. The two of them then flew up into the air and charged up simultaneous Kamehameha's and fired them at Frost. The resulting explosion was massive and kicked up a huge cloud of dust. However when the dust cleared Frost was still standing, barely a scratch on her.

"I hope that wasn't your best," Frost said. "Because I was hoping to have a little fun, but it looks like Frieza is the only one getting a challenge."

Piccolo meanwhile had picked himself up once more. He then took off his cape and tossed his Turban aside. Then he calmly stretched his neck.

"Come on Frieza," Piccolo said. "I don't have all day."

"You're serious?" Frieza inquired in surprise. "Well I guess you get bonus points for courage."

"It's time you felt the wrath of all the Nameks you destroyed." Piccolo shouted as he powered up.

Frieza just stood there chuckling with a smirk on his face as Piccolo continued to power up. Piccolo floated into the air and stared at Frieza, then in the blink of an eye he struck, knocking Frieza back. Frieza took off into the air to try and get the high ground but Piccolo flew after him. He then tried to attack Frieza but Frieza dodged and Piccolo flew past, but when Frieza turned around to try and attack Piccolo himself Piccolo was nowhere to be seen. Piccolo then appeared out of nowhere behind Frieza and struck him with a blow that sent him plummeting head first towards the ground. Piccolo then grabbed Frieza and flew with him straight towards the ground. He let go at the last second and Frieza smashed into the ground creating a massive crater of rubble. Then for good measure Piccolo fired hundreds of Ki blasts at the rubble, creating a huge explosion. However when the smoke cleared Frieza wasn't there, but rather floating in the air nearby.

"What does a Namek have to do?" Piccolo grunted.

"You can't defeat me," Frieza declared.

"Just watch me." Piccolo said.

Gohan and Krillin renewed their assault on Frost both trying to strike her from opposite sides. However Frost was able to grab Gohan by the leg and throw him into Krillin sending the two of them crashing into the ground together. She then followed it up with a massive Ki attack. As she admired her handy work she was suddenly struck from behind by a massive Ki blast. When the smoke cleared she was still floating in the air. She turned around to see Vegeta once more up and about.

"Just how do you keep bouncing back?" Frost wondered aloud. "No matter I'll make sure that you stay down this time."

Rather than reply this time Vegeta just shot in to attack. However Frost teleported out of the way at the last second making him miss. He then got harmed from behind and slammed hard into the ground. Once again Frost followed this up with a massive Ki blast that left Vegeta lying face down in a smoking crater.

Piccolo was once again laying into Frieza. He was battering Frieza around repeatedly. Finally Piccolo fired and massive Ki blast at him, leaving Frieza lying in a heap. Frieza slowly got back to his feet. Frost flew in and landed beside Frieza.

"You look like you could use a break dear," Frost said. "Allow me to take it from here."

Frieza glared but then nodded, "Very well."

Frost flew over to Piccolo.

"You must realize that you have no chance at victory," Frost said.

She slowly began lowering down to the ground. Piccolo followed her.

"You problem is that you have no idea how strong Frieza and I really are," Frost stated. "Perhaps I should explain to you about our race and our power to transform. You have seen my first transformation but we have others and each time our strength increases exponentially. Which means you have been facing use in our weakest states do you understand?"

Piccolo made just the slightest of nods but didn't actually believe a word that Frost was telling him.

"Good, now that we have that cleared up it's my turn to finish you off." Frost said as she finally landed on the ground.

"Now you will see that I wasn't bluffing because I will transform before your very eyes." Frost said. "And keep in mind this isn't my ultimate form. I still have one more transformation after this one."

"You're full of it!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"I suggest you stand back while I demonstrate," Frost suggested.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Form

**Chapter 3: Third Form**

"And now I present to you the most amazing transformation ever witnessed," Frost declared with sadistic glee.

Piccolo looked on nervously as Frost began powering up, her body glowing with red energy.

"You should watch closely Namek, because you'll never live to see another," Frost taunted.

Frost gave Piccolo a grin and then reached up into the air and cried out. She then doubled over and a pair of huge spikes shot out from her back. The shell armour that protected her shoulder folded out and elongated looking more like massive spaulders. Then her head started to bulge and distort, first her face flattened and her nose and mouth seemed to merge together to form a sort of beak. Then her head seemed to bulge backwards growing several times its size. The horns actually shortened and took on the white colouring of her head and smaller pair of horns appeared on her head as well. Frost laughed as her transformation completed.

"So tell me how do I look?" Frost asked rhetorically. "I know I may not win any beauty contests but I can certainly defeat you."

"You're disgusting," Piccolo said through gritted teeth.

"Well if you don't like how I look then do something about it," Frost taunted.

Piccolo just stood there however, not entirely sure what to do.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to do something about you," Frost said.

With that she leapt high into the air and came plummeting down straight at Piccolo. Just before she collided with him Piccolo took off into the air. Frost chased after him, clearly enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Piccolo used his teleportation to try and get ahead of Frost and when he looked back he couldn't see her chasing him, Piccolo figured he had escaped. But that thought was short lived when Piccolo turned around to face forward again Frost was waiting in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest, looking none to impressed. Piccolo quickly came to a halt.

"That's not possible," Piccolo muttered to himself.

"I thought you'd never get here," Frost said. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?"

"You're no lady," Piccolo retorted.

"And you clearly have no manners," Frost responded.

Piccolo growled and charged at her trying to attack. However Frost just managed to avoid every single one of his strikes, with nonchalant ease. Piccolo then went for one powerful lunge but Frost just blasted him back with a simple Ki blast. Piccolo flew at her again but she avoid him once more and his time kicked him in the back sending him tumbling away. She then followed her attack up with several more kicks sending Piccolo off into the distance.

"Don't tell me your giving up already," Frost said catching up to Piccolo.

Piccolo just glared at her as he righted himself.

"So you thought your superior speed would help you win? You're a lot dumber than you look." Frost said. "Not only am I stronger than you, I'm faster as well."

She then fired several small but powerful stinging Ki blasts that left Piccolo wounded.

On the ground Frieza watched with a mix of satisfaction and disappointment. He always enjoyed it watching his wife defeat an opponent, but he was a little disappointed he wasn't able to defeat this Namek himself. Suddenly Frieza was blasted by a powerful Ki strike. The force of the strike left him feeling somewhat drained. He pushed the rubble off of himself and turned around to see Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan had all once again recovered.

"How do you three keep coming back for more?" Frieza asked.

They gave no reply but instead renewed their attack. However this time Frieza saw it coming and he was able to get out of the way.

"I have no time to play any more games with you," Frieza declared angrily. "I'm going to finish you off once and for all."

Frieza then quickly powered up and began his own transformation into his third form. The changes were exactly as Frost's were with the spikes from the back, the flattened beak-like face and the elongated head. Both Vegeta and Krillin quickly moved in to try and attack Frieza but neither was successful getting kicked away into the ground. Gohan had a different plan and he launched a powerful Masenko at Frieza putting all of his energy into it.

Frieza just turned around took the blast head on with his arms wide open holding the blast in place. Gohan continued to pour as much energy as he could into the blast forcing it closer and closer to the ground. Just as Frieza touched the ground however he pushed upwards and Gohan's Masenko was sent flying off up into the sky back at him. Gohan was able to get out of the way just in time as his own blast exploded right where he had been.

"Just how does that kid keep getting so powerful?" Frieza wondered aloud. "I'll have to keep my eyes on him."

Frost had grown tired to beating on Piccolo and grabbed him and threw him to the ground at Frieza's feet before floating down to join her husband.

"I thought I had finished those three off," Frost said.

"Perhaps they were able to use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality," Frieza said.

"I don't think so," Frost responded. "They wouldn't fear us if they were immortal."

"Well we have no more time to play around," Frieza said. "Let us just transform and together we will finish them all off once and for all."

Frost grinned and nodded her massive head.

Off in the distance Vegeta grabbed Krillin by the collar.

"I need you to beat me to within an inch of my life," Vegeta growled at Krillin angrily.

"But why?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Because then that little twerp can heal me," Vegeta said pointing at Dende who was hiding out of sight from Frieza and Frost. "And when a Saiyan recovers from a mortal wound they become even stronger. It's our only chance."

"Oh, oh, o-okay," Krillin stammered.

Frost and Frieza were still talking to Gohan and Piccolo.

"I hope you two feel honoured to see our Ultimate forms." Frieza said. "Not many people get to see them. And none of those that do get to live."

"We'll even give you the choice of who dies first," Frost said.

"Now witness, the ultimate transformation!" Frieza declared.


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Form

**Chapter 4: Ultimate Form**

Both Frieza and Frost began powering up for their ultimate transformation. Piccolo managed to weakly get up and crawl away.

"Hurry up, there isn't much time," Vegeta yelled at Krillin. "What are you a coward."

Krillin responded by blasting Vegeta with a powerful Ki blast which Vegeta did nothing to defend against. From out of the corner of her eye, Frost noticed this and kept her eye on Vegeta as he fell to the ground but continued with her transformation.

The ground around Frieza and Frost began to crack and split open and they then began to glow a reddish-pink. Strange cracks began appearing over their bodies as if they were eggs and something was trying to hatch from inside them. From the corner of her eye Frost noticed Dende heal Vegeta and she laughed to herself. All of a sudden the glow on both of them became brighter and the cracks shattered. There was a brilliant white flash of light and the entire island they were standing on was engulfed.

On a nearby Island the four warriors regrouped. Dende healed Piccolo and then hid once more. They then looked at the other island as the smoke cleared. Two figures emerged from the smoke. They were both shorter than the third form had been. Frieza was slightly shorter than Piccolo and Frost was a bit shorter than Frieza was. Frieza's body was pure white with purple with purple spots on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. Frost was pink with magenta spots in the exact same places and she had the semblance of breasts.

Both Krillin and Gohan were quaking in their boots. They could feel the power radiating from the two Icejins. Piccolo likewise could sense their power but he put up a brave front not showing his fear. Frost raised her hand and pointed a single finger at the group.

"Bang," Frost said a smile.

Her death beam flew towards the four warriors who all just stood there to startled to move. But it didn't strike them, instead it flew past them and exploded.

"What the?" Vegeta exclaimed turning around.

The smoke from the explosion finally cleared and they saw the dead body of Dende lying on the ground.

"That takes care of the problem of how you keep coming back," Frost said. "Now we can finish this once and for all."

"No!" Gohan cried out his rage building. "You bitch!"

Gohan's power level soared like never before and he charge at Frost. He reached her and began hitting her with rapid-fire punches and kicks, but Frost just stood there and took them complete unfazed.

"Are you quite done?" Frost asked. "Because I would really like to get this over with."

Gohan paused for a moment to look her in the eye and she responded by backhanding him in the face sending him flying all the way back to where Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta were.

Vegeta then bravely stepped forward while Piccolo and Krillin checked on Gohan.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Vegeta said. "Because now I have truly become a Super Saiyan."

Both Frieza and Frost looked at each other and started laughing.

"Forgive of us for not running away like cowards, Super Saiyan," Frieza said mockingly.

"You don't believe me? Then I'll just wipe those grins off your faces." Vegeta said.

Vegeta braced himself and then began powering up. Even Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan were startled by the massive spike in power. Lightning began flickering around Vegeta and the ground began shaking. Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan flew up into the air to avoid the shaking. However Frost and Frieza just watched an impassive look on their faces. As Vegeta neared the end of powering up he was glowing so bright with energy it was almost as blinding as a Solar Flare. When the light finally died away Frieza stepped forward and stared down Vegeta.

"That was certainly a surprising display power," Frieza said.

"I was just warming up," Vegeta stated. "If you had one of your scouters you'd realize that you should tuck your tail between your legs and run off like a frightened dog!"

Frieza just smiled.

"No matter, a Saiyan loves a good fight," Vegeta said. "And this time I will be the winner."

Vegeta leapt at Frieza trying to strike him in the head, but Frieza teleported out of the way at the last minute causing Vegeta to stumble on by due to his momentum. Vegeta then charged at Frieza again and this time Frieza just stepped aside and Vegeta drove his fist into the side of steep hill. Vegeta then threw hundreds of rapid punches at Frieza, but Frieza easily dodged them all effortlessly as he barely seemed to move. Vegeta and Frieza took their fight into the air but Vegeta fared no better. He then tried to drive both his fists down onto Frieza's head but once more Frieza teleported away at the last second. Vegeta looked around confused as he couldn't see Frieza anywhere.

"This isn't possible," Vegeta muttered to himself. "No one can move like this."

Finally Vegeta sensed Frieza's Ki and he turned to see Frieza waiting on the ground for him.

"Well it looks like you're not that Super after all," Frieza mocked.

From their vantage point, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo watched in shock.

"Are you three forgetting about someone?" Frost called out.

The three of them turned to see Frost standing over Dende's corpse.

"Are you not going to bury his corpse? Well I'll take care of it for you then," Frost said.

With that she charged up a Ki blast and vaporized Dende's dead body.

"I hope you don't mind that I decided to clean up the mess I made," Frost said with a chuckle.

"How dare you," Piccolo snarled.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, you seem rather angry," Frost said, sarcasm literally dripping in her tone. "The little boy seems particularly upset."

Gohan roared with rage and leapt into the air and tried to punch Frost in the head, but she easily ducked out of the way and Gohan's momentum carried him by. Krillin came in almost immediately after with a leaping kick at Frost's head but she leaned back and Krillin went soaring overhead. Piccolo then tried his luck with a powerful chop but again Frost was able to avoid his attack without seeming to even try.

The three of them then all tried attack Frost at the same time. They all threw hundreds of punches and kicks but Frost was somehow able to avoid all of them, all while seeming to stand still. Eventually Piccolo got frustrated and leapt into the air. He charged up a Masenko and fired it at Frost who was still avoid Gohan and Krillin's attacks. Gohan and Krillin got out of the way in plenty of time but Frost just stood there looking up with amusement at Piccolo's attack. The attack hit the ground and exploded, but mere moments later Frost emerged up into the air from the smoke.

Krillin and Gohan both charged up energy attacks of their own and fired them at Frost who again just seemed to let the attacks hit her. The attacks exploded in midair and they all looked to see if Frost had been hit. When the light and smoke cleared there was nothing in the air.

"Did we vaporize her?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Krillin said.

"Behind you!" Piccolo called out.

Gohan and Krillin turned around to see Frost standing behind them. She smiled and the fired a death beam at Gohan. At the last second Piccolo knocked Gohan to the ground with one of his extended limbs. Frost's death beam flew past and hit an island off in the distance. They all watched as the entire island exploded as if a Nuclear Bomb had just gone off and fell into the Namekian Sea. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo were all frightened by the display of power, but Frost just smiled; amused by all the destruction she had just caused.

"Why don't you just face it Vegeta, your attempts to defeat me are in vain," Frieza said. "You keep going on about being a Super Saiyan, but just face it that's just myth."

"You're wrong!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up once more.

Vegeta then fired a massive energy blast down at Frieza. Frieza just stood impassively watching as it came towards him, arms folded across his chest, then at the last possible moment he moved out of the way as the attack struck the ground causing a massive explosion. Vegeta saw Frieza escape from the explosion and fired another blast at him, but Frieza flew out of the way just in time again. Vegeta unleashed a massive barrage of energy attacks at Frieza but all of them missed as Frieza was always just ahead of the blast. The sky was lit up from all of the explosions.

Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and even Frost turned to see what was going on between Frieza and Vegeta.

"Vegeta is putting on an impressive fireworks display," Frost said. "But none of that can harm my husband."

Angered Vegeta unleashed energy blasts in every direction. Piccolo grabbed Gohan and Krillin and flew off to avoid the blasts. Frost watched impassively and then got out of the way herself just before getting caught in the blast. Frieza meanwhile continued to frustrate Vegeta avoiding the attack at the last second. Eventually Frieza tired of avoid Vegeta's attacks and teleported to be right in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at Frieza, completely startled at first but then he gathered himself and flew up into the air and fired a planet destroying level Galick Gun. Frieza coolly watched the massive purple energy blast fly towards him. A few seconds before getting struck Frieza jumped up into the air and with a single kick sent the massive blast flying back towards Vegeta. Vegeta just barely got out of the way of his own attack and he watched flying out into space where it exploded and lit up the sky as if a supernova had gone off.

Vegeta just floated in the air, his energy drained and his moral incredibly low.

"I'm done playing with you," Frieza said. "You've seen what one percent of my power is like, now let me show you two percent."

Frieza then flew at Vegeta who didn't know what to do. Frieza drove his smooth round head into Vegeta's chest sending Vegeta tumbling through the air. Frieza caught up to him and then slapped Vegeta down towards the ground with his tail. Vegeta hit the water and sank beneath the waves. Frieza hovered over the spot where Vegeta had gone in the water, waiting to see if Vegeta emerged. When he didn't Frieza raised his arms and parted the water like Moses had parted the Red Sea. Vegeta lay on the sea floor unmoving as Frieza then floated down towards him. Frieza grabbed Vegeta by the hair and picked him up.

"I have to say I'm disappointed Vegeta," Frieza said. "I thought a Super Saiyan would at least be able to handle two percent of my power."

Frieza then punched Vegeta in the lower back causing him to cry out.

"Oh did that hurt?" Frieza asked. "I must have missed."

Frieza punched Vegeta again and this time Vegeta felt his legs go weak under him. He then fell to the ground as Frieza let go of his hair. Frieza then kicked Vegeta up into the air, he then drove several elbows into Vegeta's stomach and chest before finally hitting him hard enough send Vegeta crashing down into the ground right in front of Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo who all stared in fright at Vegeta's beaten and bruised body.

Frieza then appeared in front of them and Gohan and Krillin hid behind Piccolo. Frieza glared at them for a moment and then turned to Vegeta, he then wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck and picked him up off the ground. Frieza then had some more fun as he used Vegeta as a punching bag. The others just watched too frightened to do anything as Frieza literally beat Vegeta to death.

Frieza finally grew tired to beating on Vegeta and threw him into the side of a cliff. Frieza then walked over and stood over Vegeta's prone form yet again. Frieza grabbed Vegeta by the collar and lifted him up once more.

"Because I liked you Vegeta, I'll make this quick," Frieza said.

Just as Frieza was about to deliver the killing blow somebody arrived. Everyone turned to see Goku.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted them cheerfully.

"I'm glad to see you guys are alright, but just leave the rest to me," Goku said.

"Did you take a massive blow to the head?" Piccolo asked. "It's going to take everything we have and possibly more to beat them."

"I'm fine," Goku said.

Goku calmly walked towards Frieza who dropped Vegeta back to the ground.

"So you're Frieza. But who is that?" Goku asked pointing at Frost.

"That is my wife Frost," Frieza replied. "And you will address her with respect."

"Whatever problems you have with Vegeta, you can take them up with me now," Goku said.

Frieza stared at Goku as if he had seen him somewhere before.

"Kakarrot you fool," Vegeta groaned from on the ground.

"Kakarrot? But that's a Saiyan name," Frieza said.

He looked back at Goku and suddenly recognized who Goku reminded him of, Goku's own father Bardock who had tried to rise up against Frieza, only to die when Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyans.

"You remind me of the Saiyan who tried to rise up against me, leading me to destroy your pathetic planet. The resemblance is unmistakable," Frieza said.

"So what," Goku said. "All I care about is defeating you."

"Then let's get this started," Frieza said.

Frieza teleported in front of Goku and went to strike him, but Goku teleported out of the way and kicked Frieza from behind.

"Hmm, you're a lot faster than your friends," Frieza commented.

Goku didn't reply but continued to stare at Frieza. Frieza then fired a finger blast at Goku, but Goku easily batted it aside. Frieza then fired another blast which Goku deflected aside. Goku then took off into the air to move away from the others to avoid accidently deflecting blasts at them. Frieza continued the barrage, firing them even more rapidly in at an almost machinegun pace. Goku eventually was surrounded by a massive explosion. Frieza looked on with a satisfied grin, but when the smoke cleared Goku was still standing, completely unharmed.

"Impossible!" Frieza exclaimed.

Frieza then flew at Goku and the two began to trade blows.

"Ha, who would have thought," Vegeta groaned from the ground. "That Kakarrot would be the one who becomes a Super Saiyan."

"You should shut up," Frost said. "Frieza is still only use five percent of his power."

Vegeta propped himself up on his elbow.

"No Kakarrot is the real deal this time," Vegeta said. "And once he's done with Frieza, you'll be nothing but easy pickings."

Vegeta started laughing again and Frost angrily fired a death beam at him. The ray hit Frieza in the chest and went through him, piercing his heart. Vegeta fell back off his elbows and coughed up a huge amount of blood.

"That's enough," Frost said. "Frieza and I will not be beaten by some monkey."

"What is your problem?" Gohan asked. "He was no threat to you anymore. He was completely defenseless."

"If you don't like the way I dealt with his big mouth, then I suggest you shut yours or I'll do the same to you," Frost threatened.

Gohan didn't feel like saying anything else and neither did Piccolo or Krillin.

"The only reason I haven't killed the three of you already is because I know Frieza wants as many people as possible to witness this battle." Frost explained. "It will display his ultimate power."

Frieza and Goku's battle rage on in the air. Frieza managed to get the advantage using his tail to slap Goku to the ground. He then fired a gigantic Ki attack at Goku, who managed to get out of the way just in time. Frieza then began firing eye beams into the smoke but couldn't hit Goku. Goku was confused why the attacks weren't even close but then Frieza appeared above him and Goku had to go on the defensive one more. The two began trading blows once more but this time Frieza seemed to have the upper hand. Once again Frieza bashed Goku to the ground and fired a Ki blast at him. After not seeing Goku emerge from the blast for several moments Frieza smiled to himself.

All of a sudden Goku teleported so that he was back to back with Frieza. Goku then turned around and tried to punch Frieza but Frieza teleported away. Goku then tried to find Frieza's Ki and once he did he fired an energy blast, but Frieza leapt out of the way and vanished again.

Goku then tried to find Frieza again but before he could Frieza leapt into the air from underwater and fired a Ki blast at Goku. Goku retaliated by catching the blast in his hands. He was pushed back a long way before he finally was able to deflect the blast up into the air.

"Hmph, that not so impressive," Frieza remarked.

Goku ignored the remark.

"I've got to try and put an end to this," Goku muttered to himself. "And fast too."

Goku raised his hands in the air and began gaining energy for his Spirit Bomb attack. Frieza looked at him confused by this.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to taunt me?" Frieza asked angrily.

Goku ignored him and continued gathering energy.

"Just what is that fool doing?" Frost wondered aloud. "Is he giving up?"

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all knew what Goku was doing but didn't dare say what.

Frieza flew in and drove a big kick into Goku's midsection. Goku just took the kick but continued to hold his hands up and gather energy.

"Are you mocking me now?" Frieza asked frustration clearly evident in his voice. "Or are you perhaps giving up?"

Frieza blasted Goku with a huge punch sending him flying back. But Goku got back to his feet and put his hands in the air again. Frieza continued to beat on Goku, but after every strike Goku just got back up and continued to gather energy for his Spirit Bomb much to Frieza and Frost's confusion. Finally Goku had enough energy gathered, he got up from one last attack by Frieza and smiled at him. Frieza finally looked up and saw the gigantic ball of energy in the air. Goku motioned with his arms and it came plummeting down at Frieza. Frieza was unable to get away. He pushed against the energy ball trying to force it up into the sky. Suddenly Frost came flying in and added her strength to Frieza's and the two of them were able to send the Spirit Bomb off into space where it detonated harmless with a bright flash.

"Impressive," Frieza commented. "That attack took both of us to defend against."

"That wasn't fair," Goku complained.

"Hmph, you've got your friends to help you if you want." Frost said. "It's not our fault that they are so pathetically weak."

"You leave them out of this," Goku threatened.

"How about we remove them from this fight, the easy way?" Frieza suggested.

Frieza pointed his hand at Krillin. Goku could only watch helplessly as Krillin was lifted into the air.

"No don't!" Goku cried.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted.

"Goku, help!" Krillin pleaded.

Frieza clenched his hand into a fist and Krillin literally exploded. There was no trace of Krillin's body left.

"I think maybe his brat should go next," Frost suggested.

"You Monsters!" Goku shouted.

Lightning formed in the sky and began striking the ground. Frost and Frieza looked on slightly worried by what they had unleashed in Goku by enraging him so much.


	5. Chapter 5: Super Saiyan

**Chapter 5: Super Saiyan**

"I… won't… let you… get away… with… this!" Goku grunted with rage.

Frieza just laughed. But then lightning began striking down and getting closer and closer until a bolt struck just behind Goku. The ground in Goku's immediate vicinity began breaking up and floating in the air. Suddenly Goku's hair flashed blonde for just a moment. Then it happened a few more times. Finally Goku let out a primal roar and he was surrounded by a golden aura and his hair turned blonde for good and his eyes turned green.

Frieza and Frost looked on somewhat worried by Goku's transformation, what if Goku truly had become the legendary Super Saiyan?

"I'll handle him," Frieza said to his wife.

Gohan meanwhile was watching over his injured mentor Piccolo.

"Gohan, Piccolo is our only hope of reviving the others, get him out of here," Goku said.

"But what about you dad?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about me," Goku replied.

Gohan reluctantly picked up Piccolo and the two slowly flew away.

"I'll follow them," Frost whispered to Frieza. "That Namek must obvious be connected to another set of Dragonballs, you distract the monkey."

"I know the perfect distraction," Frieza said.

Frieza pointed his finger at Gohan, Goku saw what Frieza was doing and quickly moved in front of Frieza, startling the tyrant. Goku grabbed Frieza's hand and squeezed.

"You just don't know what to quit do you?" Goku asked rhetorically.

Goku began crushing Frieza's hand.

"First Vegeta, then Krillin," Goku said angrily.

Frieza struggled to pull away but couldn't break Goku's grip. Frost was too startled to do anything as she just stood by and watched, nobody had done anything like this to her husband before. Frieza began slowly increasing his strength but he still couldn't pull away. All of a sudden Goku let go and Frieza flew backwards before he caught himself.

"How? How did you get this incredible power?" Frieza asked.

Goku just stared back at Frieza.

"So it's true, you have become a Super Saiyan." Frieza said.

"It seems as though it was triggered by his rage," Frost said. "He wasn't exactly happy you killed his tiny bald friend."

"I've had enough of the both of you," Goku shouted as he power up.

Goku launched himself at Frieza and began pounding on Frieza, knocking him from island to island, before grabbing Frieza and throwing him down into an island. After a few moment Frieza obliterated the island and flew up in the air and floated in front of Goku.

"Saiyans were a race of murders who travelled from planet to planet killing millions, and you have the gall to condemn me for killing two people?" Frieza asked.

"They paid for their mistakes," Goku said.

"Is that why they died? I thought it was because I killed them," Frieza taunted.

Frieza and Goku stared each other down for a few moments until Frieza abruptly unleashed a massive Ki blast that lit up the sky like a small nuclear explosion. However when the smoke cleared Goku was still there, floating the sky unharmed. Enraged Frieza began throwing energy attack after energy attack at Goku.

Frost used this to her advantage to quietly follow after Gohan.

Once the smoke from Frieza's attacked had cleared once more, Goku remained where he had been, still unharmed. He then raised his hand and pointed it at Frieza and let out a short Ki blast that sent Frieza tumbling head over heels backwards through the air for several second before Frieza steadied himself.

Frieza then flew at Goku and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, but Goku was able to block them all. Their battle took them through the clouds but eventually ended in a stalemate once more.

"So you're the Super Saiyan," Frieza said. "Out of the whole barrel of monkeys one finally made good. Vegeta thought it was him, ha, what a joke."

Goku made no reply and just continued to glare at Frieza.

After what seemed like an eternity of a stare down Goku charged up, glowing in a yellow aura and Frieza responded in kind a red aura surrounding him. Goku then charged up a Kamehameha. Their aura's grew bigger and began clashing with each other and the entire landscape began ripping itself apart. Then Frieza suddenly stopped and Goku responded in kind. Frieza then formed a small energy ball in his hand and started laughing.

"I think I've figure out how to beat you," Frieza laughed. "You see it's not always the strongest who wins a fight, sometimes it the smartest, and if by some miracle you are stronger than me, you most certainly aren't smarter."

Goku just stared at Frieza expecting yet another attack.

"Now say goodbye to Namek!" Frieza said as he charged up the energy ball and through it down at the planet.

The attack struck the ground and burrowed it's way deep down into the planet.

"Ha, ha, ha," Frieza laughed. "In about ten minutes this whole planet will explode. Killing everyone who can't survive in space."

"You're crazy, destroying both of us so that I don't win," Goku said. "You have no honour."

"You don't get it do you," Frieza said. "I don't plan on destroying myself, just you and the planet. I can survive in space. But once there is no more air, you'll be dead. Ten minutes is all you have left."

"Ten minutes is more than enough time for me to beat you and leave with my friends on our spaceship," Goku said.

"You under estimate me," Frieza said. "The true test of my power escapes you. Up till now I've only been slowly increasing my power, one percent at a time. The most I've used is fifty percent. But now I'm going to use 100% of my true power!"


	6. Chapter 6: 100 Power

**Chapter 6: 100% Power**

Frieza began powering himself up to full power. Goku watched in amazement as every muscle on Frieza's body bulged obscenely two almost twice its size. Goku was shocked and sense that perhaps Frieza was even more powerful than he was.

Goku focused on how Frieza had killed Krillin and the rage that he felt and the power that the rage gave him.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you get Frieza," Goku declared. "I will beat you!"

Frieza let out one final roar and there was blinding flash and a surge of power which damaged the already ruin landscape of Namek once more. When the flash cleared Frieza was floating in front of Goku. He was the same height but twice as muscular, even his tail.

"All that waiting and that's it?" Goku asked not impressed.

Frieza smiled and faster than Goku could react drove a knee into Goku's stomach. Then grabbed Goku's head and slammed it down into his knee before quickly driving and elbow into Goku's back. He then unleashed a flurry of blows on Goku before grabbing him and hurling him down towards the ground. Goku was able to recover and land on his feet just in time but Frieza came flying in and stomped him down into the ground.

Goku squirmed free and flew away but Frieza easily caught up and began beating on Goku once more. Goku flew away but Frieza chased after him with ease. Goku eventually realized he couldn't escape so he turned to fight. Just as he was about to land a blow on Frieza, Frieza suddenly vanished. Goku looked around but couldn't find him, nor could he sense him.

Frieza then appeared from above driving his knee into Goku's back and slamming Goku all the way into the ground. Frieza then continued his onslaught on Goku who tried desperately to defend himself. Goku was able to grab both of Frieza's arms and the two strained to a stalemate for several seconds until Frieza was able to break free and drove a knee into Goku's stomach once more. Frieza then charged up a massive energy attack in the form of a ball and then hurled it at Goku.

Goku struggled to defend against the attack which forced him back and then down into the ground. It took every last ounce of his strength but Goku was able to deflect the attack up into the sky where it flew off at high speed until it struck a nearby planet and blew the planet up.

Frieza looked on gasping for breath with disbelief. Goku flew back up in the air to face him equally out of breath.

"That was pretty good," Goku said. "But I don't think you can maintain that power."

Frieza charged at Goku and the two traded massive blows until Goku landed a lucky knee. However Frieza quickly recovered and bounced around so fast Goku could barely keep track of him. Frieza suddenly appeared behind Goku and grabbed him and began squeezing. Goku strained to get free but Frieza was too strong. Instead Goku began ramming his elbow as hard as he could into Frieza's stomach. Frieza's grip weakened with each blow until Goku broke free knocking Frieza back.

Angry Frieza flew towards Goku and punched him square across the face several times before smashing Goku into the ground with a double fist. Frieza stood over Goku's prone form sure of his victory, however once more Goku was able to pick himself up.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Goku said.

Enraged Frieza launched himself at Goku once more but this time Goku was able to counter with an uppercut into Frieza's gut causing Frieza to vomit up blood.

Angry Frieza launched himself at Goku with a huge kick which sent Goku flying away. However Goku recovered and rebounded off of a cliff and caught Frieza with a kick of his own sending Frieza sliding across the ground. Frieza got up, but this time Goku wasn't letting up his attack and he hit Frieza with an elbow, followed by a kick under the jaw and a fist to the gut. Frieza jumped away to try and give himself time to recover a bit but Goku was always immediately behind him. Desperate Frieza attempted to beat down on Goku but Goku was able to deftly avoid all of his attacks.

As Goku nailed Frieza with another blow, Frieza came to a frightening realization, that his power was slowly fading. Goku unleashed another flurry of attacks, ending with him slamming Frieza into the ground.

Frieza recovered and stared down with Goku once more. All around the Planet Namek began tearing itself apart as geysers of lava began erupting.

"It's over," Goku said.

"What do you mean it's over?" Frieza asked angrily.

"You're losing your power." Goku said. "This is no contest anymore. You've lost."

Goku powered down out of Super Saiyan mode.

"I'm going to let you live Frieza, because you know that if you do evil again I will find you and defeat you for good," Goku said.

"No, no this fight isn't over!" Frieza declared.

However Goku just took off into the air and started to fly away.

"This isn't over yet!" Frieza shouted again.

Frieza raised both his hands and charged up a pair of Destructo Discs and hurled them at Goku. Goku sensed them coming and got out of the way. However they both swerved and came back towards him.

"What the heck!" Goku exclaimed.

Across the planet Frost was trailing after Gohan when suddenly she sensed something, all around she sensed Namekians reappearing, and then, off in the distance she saw the Namekian dragon, Porunga reappear. Smiling to herself Frost broke off from following Gohan and quickly made her way towards the big dragon.

Guru had received the message from King Kai to teleport everyone but Frieza, Frost and Goku off of Namek using the final wish from Porunga. Guru made the wish, but nothing happened. Before Guru could question the dragon about why the wish had not been granted Porunga vanished and the seven Dragonballs scattered across the planet Namek having turned to stone.

Goku desperately was dodging Frieza's two discs but there seemed to be no escape and if he couldn't escape soon the whole planet would explode likely killing him. Goku got an idea and he flew back towards Frieza at the last second he fired an energy attack just in front of Frieza creating a wall of dust blinding Frieza. Frieza noticed at the last second that his own Destructo Disc was about to hit him when an energy attack came out of nowhere destroying it. Both Goku and Frieza looked to find the source of the attack and they were both slightly surprised to see Frost.

"You!" Goku snarled angrily. "I've already beat Frieza at his full power you won't be a challenge."

"You haven't seen my full power yet," Frost said. "I have yet another transformation beyond this one, a fourth transformation."

"What?" Both Frieza and Goku exclaimed.

"You should feel privileged," Frost said. "You will be the first to witness this form. First you will see; then you will die!"


End file.
